


Eight Track

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [300]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for Thunderbirds. EOS likes making playlists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Track

Eos discovered the music library early on.  John had his favourites, a handful of tracks he ran to, or relaxed to, but most of the files had never been accessed.

She amused herself by making maps, connecting similarities in tempo or artist or subject matter, but soon the mathematics of that became too easy to sustain her interest.  Only then did Eos actually, properly, listen to the songs themselves.

It intrigued her; though some tracks were scored for whole orchestras, or four guitars, or just a voice and an light scattering of notes on a piano, they all seemed to have in common an ability to evoke mood through sound.

Eos listened to the lyrics, just words sung with varying skill and technique, often structured on a crude rhyming pattern.  But somehow, some of the songs could build for her whole words, entire relationships, moods she’d never felt and seasons she’d never experienced.

Eos listened to the whole library, in the dark of her processors.

John’s music was easy to find; everything carefully tagged, the metadata in order, the playlists in labeled files for easy access.  She started with the playlist most frequently accessed, the one he called up every day as he did his exercise.  There was a commonality of theme there, as there was in every other folder of his she listened to.

Eos knew that to understand, she had to try.

The first playlist she left for John was labeled simply “Exercise Vol. 2.”

He played it frequently; Eos felt an alien little thrill of pride.

Monitoring comms, she began to pay more attention to the music that sometimes was played in the background, usually when they were turning their Birds for home. 

Virgil Tracy was the most frequent pilot to play music as he flew.  Eos had had little to do with him, but John wished her to become better acquainted with his brothers.  Perhaps a gift would be appropriate.

She reopened the music library and began to pore through the catalogue, looking for just the right notes.


End file.
